natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Brittany
|place=7/20 |challenges=8 |votesagainst=13 |days=32 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=17/21 |challenges2=2 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=10 }}Brittany is a contestant from Survivor: Cameroon and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Cameroon= Name: Brittany Tribe Designation: |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Cameroon: 7th, 6th Juror How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I don’t remember much of Cameroon but let’s see what I can pull out of my brain, I wouldn’t necessarily describe my gameplay as bad or terrible, but it definitely wasn’t my best. I tried too hard making connections and new friends and not balancing each aspect equally. I didn’t focus much on the competitions nor did I focus much on the voting until it really came down to me. The game to me was just a social circle at that point and it really wrecked a lot of my self-esteem in the process. I wouldn’t describe it as like, a social butterfly type of gameplay but more of a really messed up kinda social butterfly occurrence. My ability to win competitions and vote logically was non-existent so there isn’t much to say about it except that I should try improving that sort of thing in the long run. If cast, how do you plan on improving on your game? Trying to win immunity was a big joke to me. I relied on others to win it and hope for the best in which they would protect me. That only works for so long, and I’ve came to realize. So to sum it up shortly, I really need to try going sicko mode on these comps as much as I can without trying to be deemed a threat. In addition to that, I really wanna delve deeper into the logic of playing and have a more thought out gameplay. I should really know why I’m voting for this and that, why I made this move, that move, etc. I think it would really keep things in track for me. Speaking of which, let’s just improve my confessionals while we’re at it, because mine are ass and we need to fix that big time!! Why do you want to come back and play again? Sounds cheesy, but probably because of y’all. Most of you were great to hang out with once I realized most of you actually didn’t hate me and we’re against me. People like Luke, David, Natalie, etc. Have made me feel welcomed here even if I’m a literal noob at this stuff. I appreciate that. Your ORG’s also seem a lot more laid back and fun to play in so that’s why I lean more towards similar ORG’s like yours so I don’t feel overwhelmed or out of place because it makes me super uncomfortable. Plus, I rather apply and not get in then to not take the chance at all. If you were any greek god, who would you be and why? Apollo. He’s commonly recognized as the god of poetry, music, art, medicine, etc. I have interests in literally ALL of those things so I think I would be a god related to that kind of stuff. Hence why I would be Apollo. However, my favourite Greek gods are Poseidon, Ares and Nike. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? It never really crossed my mind of becoming a sole survivor. I think I would just try my best and really think of logistics and gameplay throughout the whole game. I’m hoping with some improvement I’ll get a better place than last time (7th) because that’s really my ultimate goal here. Sole survivor is a big stretch for someone who has only played a few times, and I don’t want to disappoint myself too bad by not actually winning. 6th place is my goal even if it’s nothing big! As long as I stick to my plans and goals of getting good at comps and strategizing, I think I’ll succeed. Survivor Cameroon Voting History The vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Brittany and Wham. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Brittany could not vote. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Brittany is one of only three players to never go to a pre-merge Tribal Council, alongside Naomi and Ryo. *Despite not going to Tribal Council until the merge, Brittany received the most votes out of all of the ''Cameroon'' castaways. *Brittany received second place in the Fan Favorite Poll in Cameroon, barely losing to Maxis with 8 votes. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Cameroon Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Cameroon Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Bamenda Tribe Category:Lingo Lingo Tribe Category:Deucalion Tribe Category:7th Place Category:17th Place Category:Survivor: Cameroon Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields